


And We're Falling

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Lionswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They take a fall, but neither of them seem to mind.





	And We're Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> Created for LionSwap!

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at these two, and I think I did okay! This was fun, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _Fallin' For You_ by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/166432020641/some-pallura-created-for-lionswap-d)


End file.
